Scalable video coding schemes typically include two or more identifiable enhancement video layers that offer visual quality improvements such as higher picture resolution or the benefits of a high dynamic range (HDR) video signal. The use of scalable video coding schemes, such as when a coded video signal based on two or more packet identifier (PID) flows (or video bitstreams) in an MPEG-2 Transport Stream (“TS”), may introduce complexities that hinder functionality provided by existing systems not originally designed for such schemes. Such issues may include failure in supporting key functionality such as indexing, splicing, and trick mode playback.
Scalable codecs, also known as video coding devices and/or video decoding devices that support processing of digital video signals according to a Scalable Video Coding (SVC) specification, have attempted to minimize certain requirements in MPEG-2 Transport Stream, also referred to as MPEG-2 TS. However, such prior approaches have failed to harmonize with existing or previously deployed system components and assume that operations are performed post-arrival of a coded video signal's data in a coded picture buffer to place operation handling into part of a buffer model.